


Sky

by verdantElf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Surrealism, kinda creeps me out, something i wrote bc i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdantElf/pseuds/verdantElf
Summary: You are in a forest. You think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Felt weird, and it came through via writing.
> 
> Cross-posted from my Wordpress.

The forest was white. Disturbingly so, though the inhabitants wouldn’t blink twice. The pale, thin trees seemed to warp in odd ways, drawing you in, your attention becoming static and unchanged. Was it night or day that you first saw them? Do you know? The sky is red, now. It has always been red, a portion of your mind suggests. It will always be red. But you could’ve sworn it was nighttime when you got lost…three days? Six days? Forever? You realize you don’t know.

 

The sky is orange when you turn away from the warping trees (?) to the ground. It is white like snow, but hard like ice, and your feet don’t seem to leave footprints in the white. Out of the corner of your eye, a white shadow passes. You turn toward it. You think you are North? This must be a wolf. You think…you think that you don’t know what wolves look like, but what else could it be?

 

The wolf (?) has thick, iridescent pale grey fur along its body. Its eight legs stretch five feet high, pearl scales glittering under the teal sky. Its tail stretches out of sight, dripping a black slime that is stark against the unending whiteness. There are three tails…no, two…wait, you realize. The tails reforms and separate at will. The wolf’s (?) shoulders have a large, angry red crest, with a thin membrane inbetween. The wolf looks at you. Its mouths open in a static-blare scream, and its eyes blink in an odd pattern.

 

You blink. The wolf (?) is gone. A shiver runs down your spine. You turn. There is just more endless whiteness. The black sky glows with the hundreds of fireflies. You catch one. You look into your hands; There is no firefly, just a oddly shaped fairy light. The fairy light stretches its steel wings and takes flight. You do not reach for another.

 

Where are you? The pink sky is warping when you look up. You find that odd. The sky has always been pink, why is it changing now? A seam splits open, and a creature of teeth and blood and clouds comes out, finding traction on the impossibly tall forest. You do not know this creature. You have always known this creature.

 

The green sky vanishes from above you.


End file.
